Fallen
by Ayranta
Summary: Падшие… Ими могут быть не только Ангелы, но кто же тогда ещё?
1. Chapter 1

Название: _Падшие_

Автор: _Eri_

Бета: _^-^_

Жанр:_Drama, POV, Romance, Humor, Adventure_

Основа:_Supernateral__ (Сверхъестественное)_

Рейтинг:_PG-13_

Дисклеймер:_Персонажи сериала «Сверхъестественное» принадлежат Крипке, остальное - мне_

Аннотация: _Падшие… Ими могут быть не только Ангелы, но кто же тогда ещё? Прошло уже тринадцать лет с тех пор, как браться Винчестеры отошли от дел, но что-то (или кто-то) заставило их снова начать охоту. Вскоре после этого они пропадают, а молодое поколение охотников вынуждено разгадывать тайну их исчезновения, но не в одиночку, а вместе с девушкой Рани, искренне желающей им помочь. Но та ли она, за кого себя выдаёт?.._

**Персонажи: **_Бен Брейден/Винчестер, Рани/Роксана, Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, Лиза Брейден, Эмми и Аманда Пирс, Сара Блейк и др. _

**Статус: **_В процессе_

**Размещение: **_Сначала спросите_

_**Пролог **_

Я открыл глаза и равнодушно уставился в потолок. Это был сон, всего лишь сон. Пора бы мне уже привыкнуть к этому, но у меня это что-то плохо получается. Я до сих пор вспоминаю её, я до сих пор надеюсь. Хотя, нет, уже не надеюсь – давно не надеюсь.

Примерно с того момента, когда понял, что это был сон, только сон.

И вот сейчас я со вздохом встаю со своей кровати в очередном мотеле, в котором мы с Эмми остановились. Сегодня мы собираемся, напасть на гнездо вампиров. А память так услужливо подсовывает _**то**_ воспоминание… Сердце в очередной раз сжалось. Если бы это было взаправду, по-настоящему… я бы всё отдал… лишь бы _**она **_была живой, настоящей. Но кто я такой, чтобы мои желания исполнялись? Тем более что _**она**_ теперь свободна – на ней больше не лежит проклятье, но… чёрт, почему же так сложно её отпустить? Почему?

Ополаскиваю лицо холодной водой, смывая очередной ночной кошмар. Не только мне не просто - Эмми тоже много грустит, _**она**_ ведь была её лучшей подругой…

Нет, пора с этим заканчивать – я же не могу думать о _**ней**_ всю жизнь?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Спокойной жизни не бывает_**

_Порой мы даже не осознаем,  
>насколько густые и темные тучи<br>сгущаются над нами..._

Бен тихо ругнулся, пригнувшись за секунду до того, как в его голову угодила старинного вида ваза.

- Эмми! Эмми, ты здесь? – крикнул парень, уворачиваясь от очередного «подарка» призрака, на которого они, как предполагалось, вели охоту. «И как она уговорила меня взять её с собой?» - в сотый раз Бен пожалел, что позволил Эмми уговорить себя.

_**Flashback**_

_- Мы можем отправиться за ними и… _

_- Постой, мы? - Эмми лишь кивнула, но и это взбесило меня до предела. – Нет! Эмми, ты слишком мала для такого дела и я никогда не подвергну тебя…_

_- Ах, значит так, да? – взвилась девушка и без переходу, не давая мне вставить и слова, огрызнулась. – Я значит маленькая, а то, что ты пятнадцать уже сам сбегал на охоту, это ничего? А то, что ты в шестнадцать сам завалил вендиго тоже ничего? А то, что я уже много раз сама…_

_- Эмми, ты не понимаешь! – наконец смог я перебить этого упрямого ребёнка. – С этим не справились даже папа и дядя! А уж они-то охотятся намного лучше, чем мы, не находишь? Если кто и отправится, то я и исключительно без компании, это понятно?_

_- Но тебе ведь нужна будет помощь… - прошептала Эмили, - и если ты меня не возьмёшь, то я вынуждена буду кое-что рассказать Аманде. _

_Я задрожал. Она бы не посмела… Но, видя её злобную ухмылочку, я, всё же, предпочёл уточнить, - Эмми, ты же обещала…_

_**End**__**Flashback**_

В здании было подозрительно тихо, пока внезапно где-то наверху не раздался чей-то крик. Кровь стала леденеть в жилах, когда, секунду спустя, я понял – кричала Эмми.

_**Flashback**_

_- Эмми, __**пожалуйста**__, скажи мне, __**что**__ тут произошло, пока я не пошёл выяснять это у твоей сестры, - при упоминании старшей Пирс, Эмми как-то странно вздрогнула, что заставило бы меня серьёзно об этом задуматься, если бы меня так не заботила причина, по которой меня сюда вызвали. Эмили встряхнула копной своих волос и защебетала довольно-таки весёлым тоном, будто рассказывала мне очередную байку, услышанную ею на охоте. Однако содержание её щебетания не могло не заставить меня занервничать:_

_- Бен, помнишь, твой отец собирался с дядей Сэмом что-то проверить? Так вот, они, как ты, наверное, помнишь, уехали пару месяцев назад, помахав нам и обещав звонить каждый день. Ну, и, как ты думаешь, что произошло? Правильно! Ты такой умный, ну, просто жуть! Так вот, пару недель назад их звонки прекратились, а вчера твой папа позвонил. Лиза всё успела записать, так что я слышала запись. Она действительно не очень – шипит только так. Но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что Дин просил не искать его __**никогда**__. А потом ещё эти крики, стоны, звуки пуль… Ну, и всё – связь оборвалась. _

_**End**__**Flashback**_

За секунду взлетев на верхний этаж, я замер в изумлении. Теперь я понял, почему Эмми кричала – этот призрак не сделал ей ничего плохо, он лишь привязал её к какому-то стулу. А вот второй девушке повезло меньше – нечисть расшвыривала её во все стороны, будто для призрака была важна только она, но, насколько я знал, его интересовали только грешники, неужели эта девчонка…

_**Flashback**_

_- Аманда, что слу… - слова застряли у меня в горле, когда я увидел свою мать. Она была странно бледной и какой-то испуганной. Сильнее, чем когда на папу напали вампиры. _

_- Мам, что случилось? С Мэри беда? – взволнованно начал я, но мама лишь всхлипнула на плече у Аманды. Я нахмурился и собирался спросить ещё раз, как вдруг что-то подхватило меня под руку и утащило на кухню. Я яростно взбрыкнул и спросил:_

_- Эмми, мне сейчас не до шуток!_

_- А я и не шучу, - совершенно спокойно заявила эта мелочь и, будто ничего не произошло, насупилась. Я сжал кулаки, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не накричать на девушку, которая, как видно, была моей единственной возможностью узнать, что же, в конце концов, произошло. _

_**End**__**Flashback**_

Не теряя времени даром, я отвязал Эмми и потащил её к выходу. К моему великому удивлению девчонка вырвала руку из моей хватки и, повернувшись ко мне, заговорила возмущённо нахмурившись:

- Мы должны спасти её!

- Спасти? Ты знаешь, на кого нападает призрак? Ты действительно считаешь, что её надо спасать?

- Если бы не она, меня бы тут уже не было, - развернувшись, Эмми направилась обратно, а я в очередной раз пожалел о том, что позволил ввязать себя в эту авантюру.

_**Flashback**_

_- Как думаешь, это будет жутко увлекательное, суперсложное и бесконечно сложное дело? – весело поинтересовалась Эмми, сидя на моей кровати. Я хмуро глянул на неё и продолжил запихивать вещи в сумки. Как оказалось, предприимчивая девчонка сложилась и упаковалась ещё дома. _

_- Даже и не думай Эмми! Ты всё равно никуда не поедешь! – прошипел сквозь зубы, не глядя на Пирс. Мало ли кто она такая. Первое правило одно для всех – никто не должен пострадать… Видимо им и руководствовался мой отец, когда… _

_- Поеду! А если не возьмёшь с собой – поеду одна! _

_Я сжал руки в кулаки и что-то прорычал. Чё…ммм… не важно! Да она просто шантажистка! Если не возьму её с собой – убежит, знаю я её. А тогда мне житья не будет – сожрут с потрохами, даже закусить забудут. О том, чтобы остановить её, я даже не думал – она уже сбегала раз тридцать, какие бы меры не принимались. И возвращалась только сама, найти её… Мои мысли были прерваны немного неуверенным голосом Эмми:_

_- Как думаешь, мы их найдём?_

_Я постарался улыбнуться и заверил девочку: _

_- Ну, разумеется, найдём, да от нас ни одна нечисть не скроется!_

_**End**__**Flashback**_

Я бросился вслед за Пирс, которая стала лихорадочно разыскивать что-то. А через минуту, когда я наконец-то нагнал её, она развернулась, чтобы столкнуться со мой нос к носу и деловым голосом потребовала зажигалку. Немного растерявшись, я протянул ей то, что она хотела. Девочка сработала быстро, поджигая… САМ ДОМ? Видя мои сомнения на счёт её душевного здоровья, она, кинув мне зажигалку, пояснила – он – это дом, - заметив выражение моего лица, Эмми поспешно добавила. - А теперь хватай её и быстрее из дома!

Зарычав, я всё же выполнил требование этой бестии. А ведь всё началось с простого звонка!

_**Flashback**_

_Ну, давай же, давай! – молил я очередную нечисть, встретившуюся мне на пути, в данном случае – оборотня, появиться. Я ждал его уже достаточно долго и был готов сам взять его за шкирку и выкинуть куда-нибудь подальше, желательно в Ад, конечно, но мои мечты были абсолютно несбыточны. _

_Внезапно я услышал трель моего мобильника и мысленно обругал себя полным кретином, забывшим выключить телефон __**на охоте**__. Но ничего поделать с собой я уже не мог и, поэтому я попытался побыстрее скрыться с той задрипанной парковки, где я сидел в засаде. Когда мне это удалось, я решился, наконец, посмотреть, кто же мне так услужил. Когда я посмотрел на дисплей и увидел там мамин номер, я немедленно перестал злиться – она никогда не звонила просто так, чтобы поболтать. Теперь уже нетерпеливо, я открыл сообщение и прочитал нечто, что заставило меня изрядно заволноваться: «Приезжай скорее, у нас ЧП. Подробнее при встрече. Пирс»_

_Внутри у меня зарождалось ужасное предчувствие – Аманда никогда не звонила мне, когда я был на охоте, а, тем более с маминого телефона._

_**End**__**Flashback**_

- Эй, как тебя зовут? – спросила Эмми, разглядывая девчонку. Я тоже смотрел на эту, пытаясь понять, чем же она так не понравилась призраку. Она была довольно хрупкой и, навскидку, ей было лет 20. У неё были короткие светлые волосы и спортивного типа одежда. Что меня заинтересовало больше всего – у неё на лопатке – что? Её полчаса мутузил спятивший призрак! Так что её одежда сейчас напоминала скорее плохо разорванные тряпки, но, похоже, это её нисколько не заботило. Впервые встречаю девушку, которой было бы настолько плевать на одежду. Так вот, у неё на лопатке была татуировка в роде той, которая была и у меня, и у Эмми, и у Аманды – татушка против вселения демонов. Она встала, небрежно отряхнулась и протянула мне руку – Роксана.

_**Flashback**_

_- Мам, я… - голос отказывал. Я не знал, как мне объяснить своё решение. – Я возьму с собой Эмми?_

_Это прозвучало, как вопрос, хотя, на самом деле, это было утверждение. Она с удивлением посмотрела на меня, но кивнула. Я хотел что-то добавить, но мама меня перебила:_

_- Хорошо, бери, всё равно е не остановишь, - тяжёлый вздох моей матери как будто подтверждал мои мысли. – Только пообещай, что с ней ничего не случиться._

_Я кивнул и пробормотал, отводя глаза:_

_- Конечно, обещаю. _

_За все те одиннадцать лет, что прошли с тех пор, как я твёрдо решил стать охотником, я так и не научился лгать ей. _

_**End**__**Flashback**_

Я сидел в номере и чистил ружьё. Ума не приложу, как этой бестии удалось убедить Эмми поехать с нами. Вроде бы ничего и не сделала, просто поговорила с ней. Да, я не слышал подробностей – они отошли подальше. Не достаточно далеко, чтобы я забеспокоился, но достаточно, чтобы я ничего не услышал. Когда через пять минут они вернулись, Эмми чуть не светилась. А вот у этой вид наоборот был немного кислый.

_**Flashback**_

_- Бен, представляешь, Рани…_

_- Кто? – не понял я, но, после взгляда на Роксану, до меня допёрло значение слова «Рани». Что за дебильное сокращение? Я понимаю Рокси, ну, или там Ксан, что-то на подобие. Нет, именно Рани! Не нравится мне она. Тем временем Эмми продолжила:_

_- Так вот, у Рани то же самое дело, что и у нас, - недоверчиво посмотрев на девушку, я фыркнул. Видимо, она меня слышал, раз посмотрела в мою сторону. Да, именно в мою сторону, а не на меня. Не нравился мне этот взгляд. Но девушка лишь заметила, причём, как ни в чём не бывало:_

_- Похоже, не только твой отец чем-то кому-то насолил. Моя мать тоже попала в этот список._

_- Список? – меня удивила и насторожила её осведомлённость. Больше насторожила, чем удивила. Однако не похоже, чтобы Эмми разделяла мои подозрения – её лучистое выражение лицо нагоняло тоску – как можно быть настолько доверчивой? _

_- Ну, да. Раз исчезли три охотника – это список. _

_Я покивал, думая, как же от неё поскорее избавиться, но Эмми опять меня огорошила:_

_- Я предложила ей пойти с нами! _

_- А она? – я же смог скрыть отвращение в голосе? Если нет – это плохо. Хотя... может сама упрётся?_

_- Она сказала, что если ты не против, она согласится, - выражение лица этой Рани решило всё. Слишком уж она хотела от нас избавиться, судя по выражению лица. Нет уж, пусть лучше побудет поближе – если что я всегда смогу всадить в неё пулю._

_- Я не против. Пусть идёт с нами…_

_**End**__**Flashback**_

Не нравится мне эта Рани. Что-то в ней есть и это «что-то» явно злое, тёмное. Так почему же этого не видит Эмми? А, ну да. Как я мог забыть, что она так наивно верит каждому слову этой…Видимо, она всё же ещё слишком мала, чтобы понимать.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Красивые слова**_

_Глаза лгут чаще всего…_

- Ты просто не выносима! Как можно быть такой пренебрежительной! «Не безопасно!» Да, чёрта с два я тебе поверю! Ты – вот кто по-настоящему опасен! Хочешь заманить нас в ловушку? Не выйдет! Не хочешь – не иди с нами, но я не позволю тебе мешаться под ногами, пока что ты не слишком мешалась, но теперь – увы! Прощай! Надеюсь, больше не увидимся! – всю эту гневную тираду я посвящал этой сучке Рани, которой давно следовало бы отрубить голову, но нет, а всё Эмми – «она не опасна, она друг! Рани тоже переживает, её мать, между прочим, тоже похитили, ты должен ей доверять…» А кто в результате был прав? Кто? Кто с самого начала говорил, что она опасна? Кто считал, что ей нельзя верить? Я, всё я, но эта упрямица скорее съест свою пушку, чем признает это.

А пока я тут распинался, эта… кивнула, всплеснула руками и заявила мне на полном серьёзе:

- Прекрасно! Иди куда хочешь, хоть чёрту в пасть! Только, когда попадёшь в ловушку, не забудь вспомнить мои слова о том, что эта твоя информация – полная лажа и всё, что тебя ждёт на месте – эскадрон демонов. А теперь – гуд бай! Я уже задолбалась с тобой – с твоей подозрительностью, неспособностью понимать элементарных вещей и отвратительным характером. Знаешь, я даже рада, что ты высказался – я теперь могу спокойно свалить отсюда и не угрызаться совестью! – после она повернулась к Эмми, и, поправив рюкзак на плече, сказала ей:

- А вот тебе я дам хороший совет – пусти его вперёд, всё равно, такие как Винчестер, не живут слишком долго! – бросив это, она вышла из номера, захлопнув за собой дверь. Вместе с её исчезновением пропала и часть моей злости – всё-таки она меня сильно раздражала. Я устало вздохнул и, плюхнувшись на неудобную кровать, потёр переносицу, а ведь ещё утром моё настроение было на самой высшей отметке…

_**Flashback**_

_Я устало откинулся в кресле, не в силах больше поддерживать моё тело в вертикальном положении – похоже, усталость вступила в сговор с моим телом и они решили вместе завалить меня, ну, или усыпить. Не скажу, что это была такая уж отвратительная идея, но я не мог просто так взять и сдаться, особенно сейчас, когда я так близок к…_

_Нет, это просто не допустимо! Как такое, возможно, что кофе с энергетиками больше не помогают? Хотя, учитывая, сколько я их выпил… Так! Взбодриться, не спать!_

_Ещё пара движений мышкой, пальцы так медленно ударяют по клавишам клавиатуры… _

_Так, это не то, это тоже, а вот это…_

_- Ну, как? Есть успехи? – и почему этой стерве обязательно явиться ко мне именно сейчас? Но я слишком сонный, чтобы спорить с ней. Она качает головой и отбирает у меня ноут, я пытаюсь попытаться что-то сказать, но сознание уже отключается. _

_- Ладно, завтра расскажешь…_

_Когда я пришёл в себя, первой моей мыслью было: «Где мой ноут? Если она с ним смылась – ей крышка!» Но, увидев компьютер рядом с креслом, я мысленно фыркнул - может Эмми права на мой счёт? Нельзя же быть таким подозрительным. _

_- Ты уже проснулся? Можешь не отвечать, вижу, что да. Так что же ты нашёл? – Пирс весело плюхнулась на стул, продолжая щебетать. – Нет, подожди, не говори. Рани! Иди сюда! – последняя фраза была обращена не ко мне, а к этой… ммм… короче к Рокси. Она вошла в комнату довольно неспешным шагом и встала рядом со мной. Н-да… не слишком удобно, но что ж поделать?_

_- Я порылся в… да везде практически, но это не суть важно, больше всего мне показалась странной вот эта статейка: «Призрак Нью-Джерси». Не буду пересказывать её всю, но очень похоже, что именно она и была точкой отправления к… - ненавижу, когда меня перебивают, да ещё и с такими комментариями:_

_- Ставлю свою душу против консервной банки, что это ловушка! – опять она влезает!_

_- Да? И почему же ты так думаешь? – ядовито поинтересовался я, особенно выделяя слова «ты» и «так». Она лишь пожала плечами и выдала мне то, из-за чего я взбесился:_

_- Кажется…_

_**End**__**Flashback**_

Мне захотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Даже сейчас, когда эта «кто-нибудь» ушла, я её ненавижу. Не потому что мне неприятна она, но потому что от неё веет чем-то… не знаю, опасностью? Предательством? Скорее и тем, и другим. И появилась она так вовремя… Ох, неспроста это, неспроста…

_**Flashback**_

_Я попытался взять себя в руки:_

_- Кажется? И почему же тебе так кажется? – она пожала плечами и отвела взгляд._

_- Не знаю, просто, кажется и всё! Да и вообще это… - она запнулась, подыскивая нужные слова, - это слишком просто! _

_- Да? – я честно постарался спрятать сарказм и, по-моему, очень даже успешно – Эмми-то ничего не заметила. – А мне кажется, что это как раз то, что нам нужно. И, в отличие от твоего предчувствия, я могу обосновать свою точку зрения: во-первых, это дело могло их заинтересовать, поскольку оно похоже на то, что они искали – нечто такое, что выглядит обычным, но несёт в себе смертоносную опасность. Учитывая количество жертв, они бы наверняка проверили это. Во-вторых, это слишком мелко и не даёт стопроцентной гарантии успеха. Один к тысячи, что кто-то на это клюнет. В-третьих, если бы это была ловушка, кто-то должен был выбраться и предупредить остальных – не бывает ловушек, из которых никто не выбрался, а статье уже месяца три-четыре. Ну, и, в-четвёртых – мы должны убивать любую встреченную нами нечисть или зачем мы вообще охотимся? Что ты можешь мне сказать? – снисходительно поинтересовался я._

_- Что сказать? Что моя интуиция меня никогда ещё не подводила, а сейчас она прямо-таки вопит о том, что это ловушка. Ещё я могу тебе сказать, что все твои доводы всего лишь домыслы. Первое и самое главное – нечисти всё равно, сколько человек попадётся. Второе – из хорошо подготовленной, часто обновляемой ловушки выбраться нельзя. Ну, и, на закуску, третье – это может быть ловушкой не для них, а для вас, - я нахмурился. Да, теперь мне кое-что становится понятно._

_- У меня вот вопрос: откуда ты так хорошо разбираешься в нечисти, что даже их планы для тебя известны?_

_**End**__**Flashback**_

Медленно, осторожно, мы перемещались по заброшенному складу. Пока никого не было видно, но в воздухе так и витала напряжённость в воздухе. Неожиданно я услышал какой-то шорох. Обернувшись, я увидел лишь темноту. Казалось бы, это должно было меня успокоить, но, это только насторожило меня – нельзя быть охотником и успокаиваться, если ты ошибся. Может случиться так, что ты будешь прав – мало ли какая нечисть попадётся… Нет-нет, что вы! Мисс Бринг меня вовсе не заразила, просто она слишком уж быстро смылась – мало ли что она натворила? Целую неделю она могла делать что угодно – пока мы с Эмми разыскивали подробную информацию, добирались до Джерси, разбирались, кто же эта нечисть на самом деле… что ей стоило подготовить нам ловушку? Правильный ответ – ничего. Но была и ещё одна причина моей нервозности – мало ли какая нечисть тут пряталась – этого мы так и не выяснили, так что предосторожность была не лишней. Неожиданно кто-то зааплодировал. Неожиданно я ощутил странную сонливость. Последним я услышал чей-то голос:

- Вы припозднились – мы вас уже заждались…

- Очнулся я в каком-то подвале, связанный по рукам и ногам. Первую свою мысль я тут же озвучил:

- Эмми? – к моему большому облегчению она почти сразу отозвалась. – Ты в порядке?

- Да, всё хорошо, только руки затекли.

Я немного нахмурился – я не знал, сколько мы провели здесь времени, даже не знал где мы. Чтобы наши похитители не задумывали, у них могло быть сколько угодно дней, недель, а, может, и месяцев, чтобы подготовить свой план к исполнению. Немного расслабившись, я попытался дотянуться до ворота куртки – не думаю, что он прощупывали его так тщательно, что нашли мою острую серебряную заначку. Да, всё-таки удобно быть прикованным, когда руки выше головы так я могу спокойно… есть! Пришлось повозиться, но я смог развязать руки и… грохнуться на пол. Чертыхнувшись, я принялся распутываться дальше. Гады! Связали так, что пришлось потратить почти час, ну, навскидку, чтобы распутаться.

- Эмми, ты можешь сообщить свои точные координаты? - почти смущённо поинтересовался я. А дело то было пустяковое – я ничего в этом мраке не видел, хотя, обычно, не жаловался на плохое зрение, особенно в темноте.

- Я точно не знаю, но я тут! Я ту-ут! – хихикнув, ответила Пирс. Если бы сейчас включили свет, было бы видно, как я возвожу глаза к потолку – ну, как можно быть таким ребёнком? Тем более охотнице и, тем более, в семнадцать лет?

Провозившись ещё с час, я смог освободить Пирс. Она тут же вскочила и, чуть не сшибив меня, стала прыгать. Еле остановив её, я попытался объяснить ей ситуацию – Эмми, видишь ли, дело в том, что мы должны выбираться отсюда, порадуешься потом, - последнее я добавил, чтобы она не дулась. Забавно, я настолько хорошо её знаю, что могу предугадать любую её реакцию. Вот и сейчас, я мог отчётливо представить, как она фыркнула и, отвернувшись, побрела нащупывать стену. То же сделал и я, только с секундным опозданием. Пока мы пытались найти дверь, окно, ну, или что-то в этом роде, я пытался понять, что значили те слова демона – а в том, что это был демон, я ни капли не сомневался. Нас ждали. И не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, кто в этом виновен. Или… что-то не давало мне покоя. И, честно говоря, я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это было такое.

После продолжительных поисков, Эмми всё-таки нашла дверь. Не требовалось даже задумываться о том, закрыта ли она – это было и так ясно. Так что пришлось ещё минут пять провозиться с замком – да, теряю квалификацию. Но вот этот знаменательный момент – замок щёлкнул.

- Та-да! – не смог я удержаться и, предельно осторожно приоткрыв дверь, благо она открывалась в нашу сторону, заглянул в коридор. Он был не таким тёмным, как подвал, но всё же и не слишком освещённым – ума не приложу, что бы я делал, если бы освещение было ярким – ослеп на какое-то время, наверное.

Всё также тихо, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, мы выползли из подвала и осмотрелись. Оказалось, что длинный коридор, в который мы вышли, вёл всего к двум дверям. В одной были свалены наши, и не только наши, вещи, а в другой сидели наши стражники. Пока Эмми доставала вещи, я стоял на шухере – мало ли что. Пока стоял, непроизвольно подслушивал их разговор. Ладно, можно сказать, что я специально это делал, но какая разница, в конце концов? Главное, не как услышал, а что услышал. А услышал я очень интересный отрывок разговора:

- Ну, и почему Тёмный решил сменить тактику? Предыдущая давала стопроцентный результат – даже суперохотники попадались…

- А эта что подкачала? Уже третьи попались. Жаль, что охотники не обладают интуицией – было бы интереснее их ловить.

- Ага, но вот те двое и ещё одна, не слабо нас напрягли, еле схватили… - не знаю, что это были за демоны – может пьяные или просто глухие, но моего сердца они явно не услышали, хотя билось оно громковато. Я почти не вздрогнул, когда Эмми подкралась ко мне, но, всё же, был удивлён – старею, старею.

Как бы мне ни хотелось просто смыться, надо было пробиваться через демонов – на «складе» выхода не было. Рассказав Эмми план, я вышел и, как можно громче, заявил:

- О, вот вы где ребята! А я-то вас везде ищу, не подскажете, где тут можно водички выпить? А то в горле просто пустыня.

Не успел я закончить, как эти двое кинулись на меня. К счастью, они не отличались особым умом, раз потащили меня прямо в ловушку для таких, как они. Потребовалось всего сорок-сорок пять минут, чтобы избавиться от них. Дальнейший путь был свободен, но я не расслаблялся – как только они поймут, что мы свалили – отправятся вдогонку. Пытаясь сообразить, куда дальше, я заметил неподалёку опушку. Кажется у меня появилась идея…

Мы бежали по лесу, надеясь скрыться от преследователей. Не знаю, что меня потянуло именно туда. Мы набрели на какую-то пещеру. Похоже, на логово вендиго. Там висела какая-то девушка. Живая. Увидев нас, она сначала заорала, да так, что уши заложило, а потом стала спрашивать, «что же с той, которая влетела пару дней назад и спросила где чудище. А потом унеслась в указанную сторону.» После дополнительного часа опроса, девушка, Лари, объяснила, как выглядела девушка. Не трудно догадаться, кто это был. А, учитывая то, что мы столкнулись с ней на выходе из пещеры, последние сомнения отпали. Эмми, естественно, сразу извинилась перед этой, и тут же начала пересказывать все наши злоключения. Я перебил её лишь однажды, когда вставил пару слов о подслушанном разговоре. Не скажу, что я всё забыл и простил, нет, просто решил вести скрытое наблюдение за Роксаной. А лучше всего его вести, когда объект находится рядом.

- Так, может, снов объединим усилия в поисках этого гада и наших родителей? – добродушно спросил я. Если бы она знала, скольких усилий мне стоило не нагрубить ей! Бринг смерила меня оценивающим взглядом и уронила:

- Ну, я, наверное, соглашусь. У вас тут жизнь кипит, скучать не приходится, - слишком искренне смотрит, люди, тем более честные, так не могут. Но не надейся, больше я тебя из виду не упущу – держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе…


End file.
